yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/69
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| أَوَعَجِبْتُمْ أَن جَاءكُمْ ذِكْرٌ مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ عَلَى رَجُلٍ مِّنكُمْ لِيُنذِرَكُمْ وَاذكُرُواْ إِذْ جَعَلَكُمْ خُلَفَاء مِن بَعْدِ قَوْمِ نُوحٍ وَزَادَكُمْ فِي الْخَلْقِ بَسْطَةً فَاذْكُرُواْ آلاء اللّهِ لَعَلَّكُمْ تُفْلِحُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E ve acibtum en câekum zikrun min rabbikum alâ raculin minkum li yunzirekum, vezkurû iz cealekum hulefâe min ba'di kavmi nûhın ve zâdekum fil halkı bastaten, fezkurû âlâallahi leallekum tuflihûn(tuflihûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. e ve acibtum : ve şaşırdınız mı 2. en câe-kum : size gelmesine 3. zikrun : bir zikir 4. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 5. alâ raculin : bir adama 6. min-kum : sizden 7. li yunzire-kum : sizi uyarması için 8. ve uzkurû : ve hatırlayın 9. iz ceale-kum : sizi kıldığı zaman, sizi yaptığı 10. hulefâe : halifeler 11. min ba'di : sonrası 12. kavmi nûhın : Nuh kavmi 13. ve zâdekum : ve sizi arttırdı, güçlü yaptı 14. fi el halkı : yaratılışta 15. bastaten : gelişim, güç, kuvvet, beden 16. fe uzkurû : artık hatırlayın, zikredin 17. âlâe allâhi : Allah'ın (ni'metlerini) üzerinizdekileri 18. lealle-kum : umulur ki siz, böylece siz 19. tuflihûne : felâha erersiniz, kurtuluşa ulaşırsınız Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Sizi korkutmak için içinizden birisine Rabbinizden vahiy gelmesine şaşıyor musunuz? Hatırlayın ki sizi Nûh kavminden sonra hükümdâr etti, boy-pos, kuvvet-kudret bakımından da onlardan üstün etti sizi. Siz de Allah'ın nîmetlerini anın da murâdınıza erin, kurtulun. Ali Bulaç Meali "Sizi uyarmak için aranızdan bir adam aracılığıyla Rabbinizden size bir zikr'in gelmesine mi şaşırdınız? (Allah'ın) Nuh kavminden sonra sizi halifeler kıldığını ve sizin yaratılışta gelişiminizi arttırdığını (veya üstün kıldığını) hatırlayın. Öyleyse Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın, ki kurtuluş bulasınız." Ahmet Varol Meali Sizi uyarması için içinizden bir adam vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size bir uyarı gelmesine hayret mi ettiniz? Düşünün ki Nuh kavminden sonra sizi halifeler kıldı ve sizin yaratılıştaki gücünüzü daha da artırdı. Allah'ın nimetlerini anın; olur ki kurtuluşa erersiniz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (68-69) Size Rabbimin sözlerini bildiriyorum. Ben sizin için güvenilir bir öğütçüyüm; sizi uyarmak üzere, aranızdan bir adam vasıtasiyle Rabbinizden size bir haber gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz? Allah'ın sizi Nuh'un milleti yerine getirdiğini ve vücutça da onlardan üstün kıldığını hatırlayın, başarıya erişebilmeniz için Allah'ın nimetlerini anın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Sizi uyarması için içinizden bir adam aracılığıyla Rabbinizden size bir zikir (vahy ve öğüt) gelmesine şaştınız mı? Hatırlayın ki, Allah sizi Nûh kavminden sonra onların yerine getirdi ve sizi yaratılış itibariyle daha güçlü kıldı. Allah’ın nimetlerini hatırlayın ki kurtuluşa eresiniz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Sizi uyarmak için içinizden bir adam vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size bir zikir (kitap) gelmesine şaştınız mı? Düşünün ki O sizi, Nuh kavminden sonra onların yerine getirdi ve yaratılışta sizi onlardan üstün kıldı. O halde Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın ki kurtuluşa eresiniz.» Edip Yüksel Meali 'Sizi uyarmak amacıyla Rabbinizden bir mesajın aranızdan bir adama gelmesine mi şaştınız? Nuh'un halkından sonra sizi varisler yaptığını ve yaratılışta sizi onlardan güçlü kıldığını hatırlayın. Başarmanız için ALLAH'ın nimetlerini düşünün.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sizi uyarmak için içinizden bir adam aracılığı ile size Rabbinizden bir ihtar geldiğine inanmayıp da şaşıyor musunuz? Düşünün ki, O, sizi Nuh kavminden sonra onların yerine getirdi ve yaratılışta sizi iri kıyım yaptı. O halde Allah'ı nimetlerini unutmayıp onları anın ki kurtuluşa erdirilesiniz.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sizi inzar etmek için içinizden bir adam vasıtasiyle size rabbinizden bir ıhtar geldiğine inanmıyor da teaccüb mü ediyorsunuz? Düşünün ki o sizi kavmi Nuhtan sonra hulefa kıldı ve size hılkatte ziyade bir inbisat verdi, o halde Allahın ni'metlerini unutmayıb zikredin ki felâh bulabilesiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Yoksa sizi korkutmak için size Rabbiniz tarafından bir mev'izenin sizden bir kişi vasıtasıyla gelmesinden teaccüp mü ettiniz? Hatırlayınız ki, sizi Nûh kavminden sonra halifeler kıldı ve sizi hilkatçe fazla bir kuvvete (vüs'ate) erdirdi. Artık Allah Teâlâ'nın nîmetlerini yâd ediniz ki, felâh bulabilesiniz.» Muhammed Esed Sizi uyarabilsin diye kendi içinizden birinin eliyle; Rabbinizden size bir haber gelmesini yadırgıyor musunuz, niçin? Hiç değilse, sizi nasıl Nuh toplumunun yerine getirdi ve sizi maddi varlık olarak nasıl kat kat üstün güçlerle donattı, bunu hatırlayın. Ve artık anın Allahın nimetlerini ki kurtuluşa erebilesiniz!" Suat Yıldırım Sizi başınıza gelebilecek tehlikeler hakkında uyarmak için sizden birine Rabbiniz tarafından bir tebliğ gelmesine hayret mi ediyorsunuz?Hatırlayın ki, O sizi Nuh kavminden sonra onların yerine geçirdi ve sizi bedenen güçlü kuvvetli, gösterişli kıldı. O halde Allah’ın nimetlerini unutmayıp zikredin ki felah bulasınız." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Sizi uyarması için içinizden bir adam aracılığı ile Rabbinizden size bir Zikir gelmesine şaştınız mı? Düşünün ki (Allâh) sizi, Nûh kavminden sonra, onların yerine hâkimler yaptı. Üstelik, yaratılışta, size irilik verdi (sizi daha iri yapılı yarattı). Allâh'ın ni'metlerini hatırlayın ki başarıya eresiniz." Şaban Piriş Meali Aranızdan biri vasıtasıyla sizi uyarmak için Rabbinizden bir uyarı gelmesine şaşıyor musunuz? O’nun, sizi Nuh kavminden sonra halifeler kıldığını ve yaratılışta sizi onlardan daha güçlü yaptığını hatırlayın. Kurtuluşa ulaşmanız için Allah’ın size bahşettiklerini düşünün. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Sizi uyarmak için sizden bir adam vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size bir öğüt gelmesine mi şaştınız? Hatırlayın ki, Nuh kavminden sonra O sizi onların yerine getirdi ve yaratılışınız itibarıyla sizi güçlü ve gösterişli kıldı. Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın ki kurtuluşa eresiniz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Sizi uyarmak için içinizden bir adam aracılığıyla size Rabbinizden bir ihtar gelmesine şaştınız mı? Hatırlayın ki, O sizi Nuh toplumundan sonra halefler yaptı ve yaratılışta size daha fazla bir boy-bos verdi. Allah'ın nimetlerini anın ki kurtulabilesiniz." Yusuf Ali (English) "Do ye wonder that there hath come to you a message from your Lord through a man of your own people, to warn you? call in remembrance that He made you inheritors after the people of Noah, and gave you a stature tall among the nations. Call in remembrance the benefits (ye have received) from Allah. that so ye may prosper." M. Pickthall (English) Marvel ye that there should come unto you a Reminder from your Lord by means of a man among you, that he may warn you? Remember how He made you viceroys after Noah's folk, and gave you growth of stature. Remember (all) the bounties of your Lord, that haply ye may be successful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Sizi uyarabilsin diye kendi içinizden birinin eliyle; Rabbinizden size bir haber gelmesini yadırgıyor musunuz, niçin? Hiç değilse, sizi nasıl Nûh toplumunun yerine getirdi ve sizi maddî varlık olarak nasıl kat kat üstün güçlerle donattı, (51) bunu hatırlayın. Ve artık anın Allah'ın nimetlerini ki kurtuluşa erebilesiniz!" 51 - Lafzen, "Nûh kavminden sonraki halîfeler/ardıllar yaptı" -yani, Hz. Nuh'un soyundan gelen ya da Hz. Nûh'tan sonraki kavimlerin en kalabalığı ve en güçlüsü- "ve tabii donanımlarınız (halk) bakımından kat kat üstün kıldı". Halk sözcüğü (Râzî'ye göre) "gücü ve iktidarı" ifade etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri